In a network of computing devices, a device on the network may be configured with particular information that enables communications with the other devices on the network. When a network includes wireless communications, the wireless devices and the wireless access points that connect the wireless devices to the network may be configured to communicate using a common set of wireless parameters or settings. This configuration process may require the entry of several sets of alphanumeric strings. To enable access by mobile wireless devices to two or more wireless networks, the wireless devices typically are configured to use wireless parameters appropriate for each of the networks.